


In the Middle

by Steadfxst



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Nathaniel and Rebecca don't love each other.Clearlythey're both in love with George. Yup. It's happening.





	In the Middle

“I don’t like you. I _hate_ you.”

“Then why do you still flirt with me all the time?” Rebecca asks.

“Why do  _you_ flirt with  _me_ all the time?”

“I’m not flirting with you. I-I’m flirting with George.”

George looks up from his desk, startled.

“What now?”

They ignore him.

“You’re flirting with George,” Nathaniel deadpans.

“Yup. Yup. I…love George,” Rebecca says. “We are lovers. I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

George stands up.

“I don’t want to be a part of this narrative!” George shouts.

“Oh yeah?” Nathaniel says. “Well, there’s something you should know too, Rebecca.”

She puts her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

Nathaniel crosses to George, who flinches when he wraps his arm around his shoulders in a overly affectionate manner.

“Rebecca doesn’t love you, George. I’m the one who loves you.”

“Why is  _this_  the time you two remember my name?”


End file.
